


Rough and Tumble

by tigersharktimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming In Pants, Fighting Dirty, First Time, M/M, Movie: A History of Violence, Non-Consensual Spanking, Top Derek, Top Stiles, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek teaches Stiles fighting techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Tumble

  
One late afternoon Stiles strolled through the blossoming woods, whistling cheerfully. Since he had survived a demonic possession he enjoyed small things, like listening to the birds singing or feeling the sun warming up his face, all the more. His short getaway could have been amazingly uneventful if not for a grumpy wolf jumping out of the bushes. "What did I tell you?"

_Mr. Hale and hearty on the prowl._ "Ah...Derek, come on...not right now."

"Not now? Did the nogitsune wait for the right time?" Derek measured him with a stern look.

"Kick yourself," Stiles bitched, and stuck out his tongue. _Childish, yeah, but with-_

"Brat!" Derek snapped back, and hustled him into a line of bushes.

"Hey!" Caught flat-footed Stiles entangled himself in the greenery and reeled for balance. His pride wounded he struck out and slapped the wolf right in the face.

Derek uttered a sound that rang somehow hollow, not like a threat at all, more like a surprised yelp.

Still struggling with the shrubbery, Stiles prepared himself to get ripped apart, or at least manhandled a good deal more.

Derek´s cheek glowed in blazing red. "Okay. Let´s do this the hard way." He tackled the boy full-body.

"Ha Ha! I´ll kick your ass, sourwolf." Rather for the fun of it Stiles wrestled with the much stronger man. This was Derek, who had been worried sick about him dying only a few weeks ago. This was the same guy who had looked out for him ever since. "Uh...Ah...fuck..." His feet slipped and he fell down, dragging Derek along with him.

"Stiles!"

Locked up in a strange looking bear hug they crashed into the patch of bushes, making a sprawling mess of tangled limbs and rumpled clothes.

"Oh my God!" Fighting Derek´s heaviness Stiles sent a flurry of leaves and earth flying up, while his feet dug deeper into the ground like he was preparing a nest for them to settle into.

Snarling Derek tried to hold on to the fidgeting, flexible body slipping through his grip like a slick snake and ended up grabbing Stiles´s ass.

"Dude!" Stiles cried out, and countered by roughly pulling a handful of Derek´s scalp.

"Hair pulling. Really?" Derek snorted softly into Stiles´s ear.

"Uh...ah...having this fragile body I can´t take any chances." Awfully ticklish at that certain spot, Stiles squirmed more fiercely against his favorite foe.

"Fragile, huh?" Derek tightened his grip on Stiles´s hips, and getting in a more dominant position he slapped the wriggling ass. A loud and clear _Smack_ echoed through the woods.

"Ow! Are you fucking kidding me? Stop that!" Stiles squealed, though he was rolling his hips as if his body privately agreed with the treatment. "You´re not fighting fair."

"Everything is allowed in fighting for your life." Derek turned him further around, jamming one knee into his back, slapping the bouncing ass twice more.

_Holy God!_ "This´s sexual assault," Stiles rattled on, because he was scared now, really, really scared. Not about being killed or bitten. No. His heartbeat raced, his ass burned deliciously, and he was popping the fastest boner in world history. "Stop!"

"I could kill you easily." Derek settled on him like this was the perfect place to be. He continued slapping the boy´s ass with a few more pretty naughty blows.

"Ow! Ow!" Okay. Yeah. He was enjoying this way too much. Oh. And now he... Oh God. "Get off of me!" He pushed against the damn cute torturer on top of him, but not too hard, please, not enough to get off... _get off...oh god...._

"That isn´t what we have practiced. Try and get me off." Derek curled his other hand around Stiles´s jaw, his fingers sneaking upwards, grazing the lips, sidling inside the spitting mouth.

"Fuck!" Stiles bit down hard, tearing the skin, tasting the flesh, and then...blood. _Oh. Oh. No...._

Derek howled and jumped off of him. "God damn it, Stiles!"

_Not now....aw... wow! That was...just wow...._ He jerked his hips into the ground and stilled. _God! That guy will be the death of me. Did he come back to make me suffer like this? Did he come back to put me through a different kind of hell?_ "Sorry."

"No. Don´t be sorry. That was good," Derek murmured roughly.

Awkwardly Stiles rolled over and looked up at him. _And his eyes. Could they be any less mesmerizing, please?_

Derek frowned, his brows climbing up to the highest point. "Something wrong?"

"I´m okay, big guy." _Except for the mess in my pants making the air smell like come-soaked pine-needles...ugh...._ He grinned brightly to confirm the lie. He was _so_ not okay. He was in trouble. Sweet _horny_ trouble.

"I didn´t want to hurt you." Derek helped him up and tapped bits of leaves and twigs off his clothes

_Oh. Oh, don´t. Don´t touch me. Don´t come too close to sniff how pathetic I am._ "You didn´t." No. This was much worse. This was...wicked.

"What then?" Derek´s nose twitched like he had just smelled something...unexpected. "Did I come on too strong?"

"Just...uh...no...I..." _ohgodohgodohgod_ he stuttered, catching his breath. "I miss the days when I beat you up, badass that I was back then."

"I don´t," Derek dead-panned.

"No kidding."

"You were possessed by something utterly evil. The nogitsune almost killed you." Derek swallowed. His eyes flashed briefly blue. "You really miss that?"

"Just the being stronger than you part," Stiles admitted, still fighting to get a grip on his overwhelming desire to touch Derek and to be touched in return. _I like your blue Beta eyes so much more, you know. I don´t care you´re not an Alpha anymore._

"That´s why we agreed I´d train you to get better at fighting back. But if you are not comfortable enough with this maybe we should stop."

"No!" Stiles blurted like an idiot. Crap! "Uh...I mean...no stopping...okay...we came so far. I just..."

"What? What is it?"

_Think. Goddamn! Think._ "...sometimes I forget that you are a werewolf." _And I wouldn´t want to change that - ever._

"Oh." Derek´s pinched expression was gone. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. My fault."

"No. Mine. I know you do what you´re capable of." Casually he plucked a leaf out of Stiles´s tousled hair.

"Thanks." Flustered he straightened his hair. _Oh God. I´m so screwed. Definitely screwed._ "Um...there is some dirt on your cheek."

"Okay." Moonily Derek rubbed over his face. A distinct bitemark branded the back of his hand, drops of blood dripping.

"Oh my God. Did I do that?" Stiles yowled. "I don´t-"

"No harm done. I should´ve known you´d like to fight _dirty_."

_Dude!_ That smirk and the way Derek hummed the word dirty made Stiles almost hard again. Nervously he adjusted his pants. He was lucky the wet spot only soaked his boxers. Now he had to get out of here, far away from Derek and any other werewolf. "I-"

"There you are." Isaac broke their intimate moment. "We were looking for you. Scott and Kira haven´t got that much time. They..." Isaac sniffed and squinted. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing important," Derek said, huffing a sigh.

"Derek´s trying to teach me how to defend myself better now that I´m not deadly powerful anymore," Stiles babbled to overcome his nervousness.

"Yeah, right." Isaac gloated.

"Jerk," Stiles murmured loud enough for every werewolf to hear.

"Jailbait," Isaac fired back, well aware that Derek was within earshot.

"Hurry up!" Derek snarled at them, speeding up his pace.

The two boys chased after him. Isaac was of course way ahead of Stiles.

"Actually I have to go home," Stiles panted, his insides burning with freshly sparked arousal. "Dad is waiting for me because..."

"Stiles, you are part of this pack, which means you will be present at a pack meeting," Derek disagreed without looking back.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever," Stiles gave in, trying not to mind Isaac´s spiteful chuckle, echoing from the high trees. _Oh, shut up!_

The meeting turned out to be casual. Well, almost. All the wolves observed the not at all healed bitemark on Derek´s hand, and sniffed the air like there was something particularly strange swirling around today, and even Kira eyed him curiously. Did they know he had squirted off in his pants? Did he stink like blue balls? Did they know he could barely control himself now? Derek was way too close to ignore him. Derek looked way too handsome for him to handle his feelings better. The pack was way too sneaky to overlook his condition. Ah. Crap! So. The meeting was kind of awesome and at the same time a pain in the ass. _Oh God! Stop! Just stop. Don´t think of someone´s ass right now, particularly not...._ Dropping his eyes to avoid Derek´s intense glare he came to the sad decision that he had to cancel the training sessions with Derek himself to make this easier for...yeah...simply everyone. Sure. Good plan. Derek would ask for a reason and he just couldn´t get away with lying to him, right? Simpler to stay away from pack meetings. Derek wouldn´t miss him with being part of a pack now and everything. He had more important stuff to think about than training annoying Stiles Stilinski.

Right? No. Wrong! A whole mess of wrong.

Already on the first day he had skipped training and hung out at the precinct instead Derek called him only a few hours later. "Hey. Everything okay? We missed you at training."

"E-Everything´s fine. Just a headache." Stiles felt his heart drop. For heaven´s sake. Lie better.

"Feeling better now? Wanna come over to watch a movie with us?"

"Uh...okay." Why he said yes he didn´t know. Maybe because he felt guilty lying to Derek. Since the nogitsune disaster was over Derek was pretty nice to him, almost like they had become friends. So what? Hadn´t they?

"Good. Can you pick out a movie on the way? Something enjoyable. I...trust you."

For seconds Stiles gaped open-mouthed at his phone. "Okay. But don´t rip my throat out with your teeth if I don´t match your tastes."

"You do."

"What?"

"Uh...you will," Derek coughed and hung up.

Stiles breathed in deeply. Okay. Good. Don´t panic. New plan. You can do this. You can go over and watch a movie with the pack. You´re not a twelve year old. You´re cool. You´re Batman. You outsmarted the nogitsune. You´re certainly able to outsmart a pack of wolves and a Beta. Right. So. Come on! Get going! Move!

Half an hour later he found the loft silent with Derek sitting alone on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey! Where´s everyone?"

"They left. They had other plans."

"Oh?" _Great!_ He licked his lips. "Didn´t you-"

"Scott missed you today," Derek interrupted rudely, staring at him like a creeper.

"He sees me at school every day. On top of that he has you now." _Oops! Where did that come from? Am I-_

"What´s that supposed to mean?" His stunning green eyes twinkled oddly.

"He´s your Alpha."

"Even if, he and I will never have what we have."

"Oh. What do we have?"

"I don´t know. You tell me." Derek looked a bit smug now.

Yeah, well, not surprising after what he must have smelled the last time we roughed each other up. "I really don´t know...uh...frankly I don´t have time to stay. I just came here to deliver the movie. Deputy Parrish asked me to meet him for a drink later." He pulled his phone out and checked the time. "In about-"

"Right!" Derek snapped the book shut. "Fuck off then."

"Dude, what´s your problem?"

"Maybe I wanted us to do something together just this once. Maybe I´ve planned...."

"What, huh? What have you planned?" Stiles spat back. "Beating me to a pulp? Humiliating me once again? Showing me how weak I am?"

"No." Derek´s expression was raw and open. His neck muscles flexed with every breath he took. "I- can´t...you know what...forget about it." His shoulders dropped. The book slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor. _thud_  
"Go. Have fun."

Stiles winced. _Holy crap! What now? I can´t bear leaving him looking like a kicked puppy._ "Okay. Fine. Let´s watch the fucking movie." He smashed the DVD in the recorder under the TV. "But afterwards I´m out of here."

"What did you pick?" Derek growled, looking a bit friendlier. He seized the abandoned book and put it on a self-made shelf.

"A History of Violence. I´ve heard it´s pretty cool."

"How did you get this? Suitable only for persons of 18 years and over," Derek read from the DVD cover, furrowing his brows.

"Uh...Danny...he can get stuff." Stiles swallowed. _Ah...shit. This was a bad idea. I should have picked some Disney movie. Beauty and the Beast maybe. Ha-Ha. Good one._

"Obviously," Derek mused in a strange voice. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Are you okay with this? I can-"

"It´s fine."

_Yeah? You don´t sound fine._ Awkwardly he settled down on the sofa, but as far away from Derek as possible. The movie started promisingly but fifteen minutes in he had every reason to feel more than awkward watching a raunchy love scene between a married couple. She seduced him dressed up as a cheerleader and soon they were going down on each other. If he had only known...Yeah, well, he didn´t, and now he was trapped next to the most handsome guy in the whole fucking universe watching some oral action pretty close to porn. _fuckfuckfuck_ He had thought this was a thriller. _I´ll pay you back for this, Danny...._ Again and again he touched his cheek which was feeling a whole lot of hot, like he had turned beet-red. _Kill me now._

Luckily the movie changed its path shortly after, turned a lot more suspenseful and violent. He breathed a small sigh of relief but still couldn´t relax entirely. His breathing didn´t sound natural, his heartbeat didn´t feel natural and...ah shit....Derek, right next to him, appeared to be his usual self...calm...stoic even. Fuck! How could he be that unaffected? Why was he always so cool? He hated him for not being the same mess as he was....and was turned on at the same time. His cock twitched eagerly in his pants and he clenched his teeth, hurting for the weirdest reasons.

His concerns, though were proven true when they both became voyeurs to an explicit _rape or not rape I give it to you as hard as I can You´re mine_ incident between the earlier mentioned couple on some wooden stairs. Oh God. He had rejoiced too soon. He had never seen something so violent, though also strangely erotic in a movie that wasn´t porn. He must be kind of sick to get turned on even more by watching shit like this. Yes. Utterly sick. He see-sawed on the sofa, throwing more secret glances at Derek´s expressionless face, well, but couldn´t overlook the massive tension in Derek´s jaw, and the pulse beating rapidly underneath the skin of his neck. He thought he could even see a touch of red in his eyes, which was impossible because Derek wasn´t an Alpha anymore. _ohgodohgodohgod_ His heartbeat dashed to lightspeed, and his mouth turned as dry as sandpaper.

Derek who had the remote, of course, switched the movie off, making clear he didn´t care to see any more.

He was to blame, though. He had picked the movie out. Derek had trusted him. He had fucked up. "´kay." He prepared to get out. "I-"

"You like that?"

" _W_ hat?" he hawked up.

"Some rough and tumble to get things going?" Derek said, but instead of sounding grumpy he sounded weirdly wrecked.

"What? No! What are you...?" Derek moved so fast he couldn´t even blink before he found himself in a tight grip buried under his object of desire. "Ouch!" How the hell did that happen? How the hell did he always end up in embarrassing situations like this? How was this his life?

Derek sat slackly down on Stiles´s back, pressing his hands left and right to his ribcage. "Defend yourself," he ordered like the asshole he sometimes was.

"I can´t," Stiles lied, not fighting very hard to get him off, and, yeah, rubbing back and forth between the sofa underneath and Derek on top of him did not help. _Hey! Is this meant to feel so good? Is this meant to turn me on so much? Is this my way of getting off on a regular basis now?_

"Come on, Stiles. I know you can do better."

"Uh..." _No. I don´t think so. Nothing can feel better than this. _Nada._ Nil. Zilch._

"STILES!" Derek roamed down Stiles´s body, purposefully brushing along the insides of his thighs.

"OH MY GOD!" He bucked like a crazed little pony that was trying to get rid of his rider. The friction was enough to have him sporting a very serious hard-on as a result. The feeling of Derek´s hands aiming right for his middle made him groan loudly and totally painlessly, but distinctly dirty. _Oh, so dirty. Not good. Not good._ Oh fuck! There you go! He was close to coming in his pants once again. He needed to get out of here, though he didn´t want to. "You won, okay?" he whined, desperate for Derek to deliver.

Derek turned completely still, was not even breathing, just playfully licking at the spot behind his ear. "Really, huh? Just giving up? I think I have to make this harder." _smack_

"Ow! Hey!" The tingle in his ass went straight to his balls. "Don´t-"

_smack_ "...fight..." _smack_ "...back..."

"Derek!" Every slap went right to his crotch, making his cock yet harder and eager to shoot his spunk, like, in fact.... "Aaa...stop..."

"Make me," Derek growled against his ear, using his tongue as a slippery blade of teasing torture.

"Asshole!" Stiles yelped, rocking firmly against the edge of the sofa. _...oh...good...yes...more..._

"M-m." Derek wriggled his hands underneath Stiles´s body and unbuckled his belt like a fucking hero. Then he pulled and pushed at Stiles´s waistband ready to yank the loose pants down over his ass.

_Oh God!_ His cock stretched in anticipation, leaking. "NO!" Stiles was lashing out like a mad man. "Stop now or I´ll-"

_smacksmacksmack_ Derek replied with three well-directed slaps on his buck naked ass. "-come?"

_Oh yeah. Fuck yeah. You bet!_

"...good...." _smack_ "...boy..." _smack_ "...are you..." Derek bit down on the lubricated earlobe. "...mine?" _SMACK_

Oh. _OH GOD!_ He did come. Once again he soiled his boxers, squirting his lust in a heavy outpouring, twitching all over. Not a chance that Derek could overlook what was happening to him. He didn´t even need any werewolf senses to smell such a mess. _Ah. Ah._ Still coming he choked down a moan and in utter shame he buried his face between his arms.

The next second Derek flipped him all werewolfy-macho-like so that Stiles was on his back, staring up to him. "Don´t pretend you don´t like this." Derek flashed his eyes, crystal blue and soulful in his face.

"Uh...I-" Stiles stared at the lips only an inch away. _Oh man. I´m dead. Definitely dead._

"I know what your game is. I knew in the woods...if not for Isaac..." With a snarl, Derek dragged Stiles´s pants off the rest of the way right down to the ankles.

There. His dripping and softened cock exposed and vulnerable, a perfect object to be ridiculed. "Let me go!" In panic he head-butted Derek, not expecting his head bursting with pain as well as the surprised werewolf slumping gracelessly to the floor. Oh shit! Hastily he scrambled off the sofa and away from Derek, crawling over the floor like a silly bug. Man! Could he even behave more ridiculously? At the stairs he stumbled to his feet, and pulling his pants up he was scaling the small steps like prey running from the beast. Yeah. Who was he kidding? He could never outrun Derek _sourwolf_ Hale, not even on the best of days. Right! He was caught and manhandled against the door; the last of his breath was forced out of him. _Here we go again._ "Oh God. Don´t kill me, please. I´m sorry. I can explain-"

"Shut up," Derek murmured softly, and covering Stiles´s lips, he kissed them efficiently. What? _What?_ Dumbfounded Stiles returned every kiss, tasting chocolate and saltiness. He didn´t mind that his pants were sliding down to his ankles again. No. Instead he moaned unashamed into Derek´s mouth and soaked up all the moist and hearty kisses, surrendering gladly. Derek claimed his mouth in a way that was goddamn arousing and around the time Derek sank down to his knees and sucked at his spent cock incredibly slowly and sweetly and sloppily Stiles was done for. He clawed Derek´s shoulders like a wild beast, whining, whimpering, wanting him to do everything to him. "Derek...Derek..." In no time he got hard again - _Duh!_ \- and Derek licked and caressed his cock like it was the most delicious offering on the menu. Derek ate him up like a pro, sucking the crown, slurping the balls, until Stiles was fisting his hair and giving up the dirtiest sounds ever. He fucked into Derek´s mouth like this was a usual thing and he had never done anything else and this was not his first time receiving a very thorough blowjob. His legs started trembling but Derek had him safely in his grip, going on and on, teasing his length, and then actually _sucking_ off his cock, rather than just moving his mouth up and down the shaft, and Stiles vaguely felt how Derek pushed his free hand against Stiles´s hip, keeping him upright. Stiles bucked into Derek´s mouth, moaning and babbling and trying not to say Derek´s name over and over again and then Derek growled around him which sent a buzz of electric tingle through Stiles´s entire body. "Oh," he murmured when he could feel his muscles tightening, pleasure reaching new and exhilarating heights. "Oh God, oh God, Derek, Derek you have to mmh, you know, right now, I´m going to come." No. Derek didn´t move his mouth away, so Stiles shot his come down his throat, crying out in bliss. Derek drank him down and Stiles whimpered gratefully. Derek got back up and buried his face into the crook of Stiles´s neck. "Mine...he purred, actually purred, and rutted his hips against Stiles´s crotch, making him feel how much he wanted this too.

"Yes...yes...I am...Derek...do whatever you want...I..."

Derek peeled him off the wall, and wrapped his hands around Stiles´s recently molested ass, squeezing tightly. Stiles yelped. In a heated dance they swayed through the room and together they crashed onto the bed by the window.

"Whew!" Stiles said in awe. At once Derek was back to kissing him. _Aw...god...yesyesyes_ He hung on, no, he wouldn´t let go, he wouldn´t miss this chance...for anything in the world...

"Easy." Derek backed off a little. Even in the gloomy light, his cheeks looked flushed, and his hair was a mess.

_Did I do that?_ "No."

"Stiles."

"Just admit defeat." Forcefully he sealed the wolf´s lips again, and unzipping Derek´s pants as well he was taking the lead.

Derek laughed. Stiles could feel the unfamiliar sensation bubbling up inside Derek´s chest rubbing against him, and reaching his lips caressing his open mouth. " _Stupido._ "

"Ass." Stiles kissed him harder. He celebrated being alive. Not possessed. Not dead. Not apart from his favorite wolfman. And hey, look at that, the wolf in question turned into a whimpering cuddly cub. Eyes closing, he gave up all of his defenses.

Right! A smirk playing on his lips he pushed Derek down, getting on top easily. Ha! "Got you!"

"Always have." Derek´s eyes snapped open, shining like glittering trees on a rainy day in spring.

"Yeah?" He rashly pulled off Derek´s shirt, wallowing in the sight of the hard muscles, flexing under his curious touch. "You hid that well."

"Not anymore," Derek mumbled fondly. "And never again." He backed up his promise by rutting his hard-on against Stiles´s leg.

"Shit, Derek, get these off." In a united struggle they managed to get rid of all their clothes. Stiles´s mouth dropped open. The sight of Derek´s pure naked beauty made him suddenly feel shy and very insecure. No surprise. He was technically still a virgin.

"Come here." Derek pulled him closer to kiss him gently. "Don´t be ashamed." He seized Stiles´s hand and put it down there right on his cock. "Trust me."

In glorious wonder Stiles explored the pulsing cock. "´kay."

"I´ve wanted you for so long...so long...." With pleasure Derek gave his length into the innocent but persistant hands of Stiles. "...to take me...use me...fuck _me_."

"Um...for real?" Stiles did not drool. No, he so did not.

"Yes. Want you. Need you." He jerked faster into Stiles´s hand. "Ah...yes...feel me...get me off..."

"Maybe I´ll make you beg after all you put me through."

"I don´t care," Derek growled, and offered his neck. "I trust you."

"You´re killing me," Stiles complained overwhelmed, pressing his lips against the pulse beating like frenzy for him. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"Yeah?" Derek moved his hips in sync with the flow of Stiles´s hand jerking him off. "Since when?"

"Since you left without saying a simple fucking good-bye, asshole." Stiles tightened his grip, speeding up.

"Uh...I didn´t know you´d care. Sorry."

"Do you know now?"

"Yeah." Derek licked over Stiles´s chest, gifting the perked up nipples with precise pecks and nips. "I do."

"Good." He bit down on Derek´s neck. "I may fuck you then. Making your ass mine."

"You little - ah...fuck..." Surprised Derek shot his load all over the fisting fingers.

"Sweet...no patience at all..." Eagerly Stiles charged his _very keen for fucking some wolf ass_ cock with Derek´s come. "Okay. Perfect. Turn around."

Derek did not howl.

No. Really. Not until...Stiles had those long and delicate fingers inside of... _uh....yeah...._

Days later Stiles returned _A History of Violence_ to Danny. Inside the cover Danny found a gift coupon for a weekend of free entry to the gay club and a note:

_Thanks for a movie night with penetrating benefits. I owe you._

"No kidding!" Danny smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. I would like to see Derek and Stiles train together or do anything together. Duh!


End file.
